


【旼狼】易碎冬日

by fycsyzh



Category: 9500
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh
Summary: 不是很知道自己在写什么，不过我的文的确是默认双性
Kudos: 1





	【旼狼】易碎冬日

黄旼泫被窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，看了时间，凌晨三点二十分，反射性的拍拍枕边空位，那里一片空荡，只剩下一点余温，枕头中间的位置还是湿的，是黄旼炫惯用的味道。于是他便一下子知道了，他生气又无法理解，迈着大步绕了公寓一周，最后在门口那里看见了裴珍映。

裴珍映看见他，知道他被吵醒了，感到有些歉然，黄旼炫是大忙人，在大学的教授里头算是年轻，不想被别人闲言闲语，不仅要学生中打出口碑，还不能让老教授看低，为此还要持续发布一些学术论文，这使黄旼炫长期以来都睡得不深，现在还让他吵醒了，睡觉的时间又更少了，“...你回去睡吧”

“你又要跑了？”

“你先回去睡，我回家了。”

黄旼炫冷笑一声，“回家，然后我还去那里找你，你妈都认得我了，裴珍映，你知道找不到，也不想放弃，被朋友拉去那里最后看见你的我的心情吗？”

黄旼炫架着裴珍映的手腕，裴珍映看他咄咄逼人，一时半会儿被震怕了，不知道应该说些什么，“我办复学了。”他没有解释可以给黄旼炫，别的都可以给，别人可以给黄旼炫的不可以给黄旼炫的他全都能给，包括他微不足道的爱，唯独他丑陋的私心，他实在是太害怕了，他很害怕，如果这一份爱，不能在它想在的位置。其实要是他不知道真相，不知道自己像羽毛一样的爱，他还能爱很久很久，爱到大学毕业，爱到他不再是学生，爱到他的花样年华结束，爱到黄旼炫不再是教授，爱到很老很老也是可以的，他紧张地抠着自己的指缝，只有黄旼炫还愿意接受就可以了。

他的嘴唇哆嗦，抖出一些话，黄旼炫先放下了他的手，一松开就看见两圈红痕，灼眼了，黃旼炫一霎那有些失神，但是他随即又愤怒起来，他扒了裴珍映的裤子，昨天滚上床的时候没有开灯，现在看见了，裴珍映又瘦了，两条腿都像朽木一樣，并不是外形，而是感觉，他的宝贝，怎么能变成这样，他呼使裴珍映用腿夹他的腰，“你不上来，我们就别再见了，”说这话的时候他仿佛害怕自己的威胁对裴珍映没有价值，手上开始抬裴珍映的腿，“反正除了这个，我们也没有见面的理由。”

没有人知道黄旼炫的想法，正如没有人知道裴珍映的想法，但是裴珍映觉得无论如何都不该给这段关系下定义，尤其是这样的定义。他的腿被动地圈黄旼炫的腰，为了不掉下来，他也只能揽紧黄旼炫的脖子，黄旼炫的东西没有多加缓冲就进来了，这使裴珍映感到十分痛苦，他觉得自己可耻极了，身后是贯穿的痛感，心头也是绞紧的痛感，下身却站立起来，内心也是紧紧地赖着黄旼炫。

“我们裴裴，”黄旼炫捏了捏裴珍映下身的龟头，“喜欢哥哥吗？”黄旼炫忽然含笑看着裴珍映，他的声音很好听，裴珍映早就知道了，大概六七年前电台曾经有一个晚间栏目，是少年时期的黄旼炫办的，有一阵子收听还不错，有一些关于栏目的新闻，也有关于主持人的新闻，大多都是说声音好听，说温柔，当然也少不了一些关于好奇黄旼炫私生活，还有真身的声音。裴珍映那个时候天天听着黄旼炫的电台节目睡觉，一切都熟悉，自然，而且舒服，电台开始，主持人的开场白裴珍映也能跟着念，“大家好，我是旼炫哥哥，今天的主题是——”

现在听黄旼炫再说自己哥哥，内心有异样的感觉，好像回到了六七年前，他还是初中生，而黄旼炫还是大家的旼炫哥哥的时候，“喜欢的”，他的声音很小，很轻，落在黄旼炫心上，觉得很痒，脸上笑意一松，卸下来了。

“再说一次。”

裴珍映便不吱声了，脸上还热辣着，觉得黄旼炫很坏，便用腳踝摩挲他的背表示抗议，黄旼炫又换上笑意，“裴裴喜欢哥哥，知道哥哥累了吧？“

“自己动一下。”

裴珍映爱害羞，以前定期的时候黄旼炫也没让裴珍映自己动过，有时候裴珍映也想主动，但是黄旼炫害怕裴珍映累，像竹子一样的孩子，怎么能摆得花枝乱颤呢。裴珍映不想理这个坏人，但是想到他说的话，害怕自己不听他说话他就要丢掉自己，不止不是第一名，连什么都不是了，裴珍映很害怕与黄旼炫的划清界限，毫无瓜葛，黄旼炫应该也是知道的，他心思细腻，开始之前都知道裴珍映很敏感，很多疑，但是他还是说了那样的话，裴珍映便照他说的动起来，哪怕是这样的伤心，现在对裴珍映来说也好像珍宝一样，起码他还能抱着他，为他难过，心酸。

裴珍映的屁股蛋一起一伏，动得很慢，他的手已经痠了，腿也麻，而且几个小时以前才经历了一场酣畅的性事，体力已经没剩多少，但是他还是很努力地想将黄旼炫的孽根吞进去他的身子，下面的小口一边吞吐一边绞紧黄旼炫的根，黄旼炫很痒，实在忍不住他这样慢吞吞的，低声说了一句，“慢死了”，就自己动作起来，他挺得很深，而且很快，裴珍映的小口还是努力地吸，但是他抽得快，还没来得及吸，就退出去了，裴珍映将头埋在黄旼炫颈脖里头，嗅那股子惯味，泪水却掉了出来，什么都做不好，连让他舒服一下都做不到，想必黄旼炫也是第一次抱这样技巧差的人，想着，哭得更难受了。又感觉到锁骨被咬脸了，似乎是咬得尝出来血腥味道才肯罢休，身下动作还不停，到他泄出来的时候，裴珍映已经哭着睡下了。


End file.
